


It's Not Your Fault

by DeansMyApplePie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Sick Fic, Time Lord Flu, awkward fluff, fluffies!, i'm so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine catches the Time Lord Flu and you have to take care of him. One of the symptoms of the Time Lord Flu (In my fanfiction, at least) are night terrors. The Doctor wakes up from a terrible nightmare that reminds him of The Great Time War. You comfort him and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

“I told you this was a bad idea!” I cried, The Doctor running by my side.  
“How was I supposed to know they’d still be angry?” He gasped, leather jacket flapping as we ran. I looked over my shoulder to see how far behind us the Raxacoricofallapatorians were.  
“Well, when you told me about your last encounter with them, it seems to me like they’d have a bloody reason to be!” The Doctor pulled the door to the TARDIS open and I ran in behind him, slamming the door shut. I leaned against it, although my weight wouldn’t be enough to keep them from invading the TARDIS for long. “Hurry!” The Doctor rapidly moved around the panel, pressing buttons and pulling levers until the TARDIS began to make the familiar whirring noise. I inhaled deeply as the banging on the doors eased. “That was close,” I panted.  
“Too close,” The Doctor agreed. I looked up at him and noticed his face was unusually pale.  
“You all right?” I questioned. He nodded at me, sitting down on the seat behind him. I sighed and went to walk into the kitchen to make something to eat. Running from alien creatures can make a girl work up an appetite. As I took out a plate from one of the cupboards, there was a loud noise in the control room. I frowned and put the plate on the table. “Doctor?” I looked around for the tall man when I saw his lean body on the ground. “Doctor!” I yelled in concern, running towards him. I knelt down next to the man and rolled him onto his back. I started to panic when he wouldn’t wake and had to take a moment to tell myself to calm down. I pressed my ear against his chest, listening for his heartbeats, and noticed how warm he felt. Feverishly warm. I slung one of his arms around my shoulder and pulled him off the ground. He was lighter than he looked, but not by much. It took all I had to drag him up the stairs and into the first room I saw. I breathed a sigh of relief and mentally thanked the TARDIS when I saw the room in front of me had a bed and medicinal supplies on a table. Putting him down on the bed, I took a thermometer off of the table and stuck it under his tongue. I really wasn’t sure what a time lord’s normal temperature was, but I was hoping it was the same as a human’s. I heard The Doctor gasp behind me and I whipped around, running to him.  
“(Y/N)! What happened,” He demanded, grabbing my arm in a blind panic.  
“I dunno, you passed out! What’s your normal temperature?”  
“59 degrees Fahrenheit,” He replied, pulling the thermometer out of his mouth. “TARDIS,” He called out. “What’s wrong with me?” After a moment, The Doctor groaned and fell back on the bed.  
“What is it,” I asked, concerned.  
“It’s the Time Lord flu,” He replied. “Not contagious to humans, don’t worry.”  
“How do you catch it?”  
“Every Time Lord catches the Time Lord flu once every fifty years. It happens randomly, which is extremely annoying. When a Time Lord catches the Time Lord flu, it’s absolutely miserable. There’s gonna be night terrors, extremely high fevers, and the symptoms of a normal flu,” He said, looking at me grimly.  
“Guess I get to take care of you then,” I said, turning back to the fever reducers. “Here,” I pushed two into his palm.  
“Thanks,” he replied, swallowing them with a glass of water that suddenly appeared on the nightstand.  
“You’d better get some rest,” I decided, sitting in the chair near the bed. The Doctor nodded at me and fell asleep. After making sure his fever went down, I too fell into the grasp of sleep. 

“NO” Someone pleaded. I sat up straight as I realized it was The Doctor. I stood up and strode over to the bed.  
“Doctor,” I shook his shoulder, realizing he was still asleep. He rolled over and looked at me with fear-filled eyes. “It’s all right,” I said, sitting down next to him. He sighed and rubbed his face.  
“Sorry I woke you,” He muttered, looking ashamed.  
“Don’t apologize,” I frowned. “It’s not your fault.”  
“Yes,” He said miserably, “It is.”  
“What d’you mean?”  
“I could have saved the Time Lords in the Great Time War,” The Doctor began. “It was all my fault, and I could have saved them from being nearly extinct.” I pulled him into a hug and felt tears on my neck. I shushed him gently, trying to be soothing. Not long after that, The Doctor’s ragged breaths became normal again as he sighed deeply. He finally let go of me and leaned back against the pillows. I stood up and went to sit back in the chair and get more sleep. “(Y/N),” The Doctor asked. I turned around to look at him. “Could you stay with me? Just for the night? Please?” His eyes were pleading and it wasn’t like I was going to say no. I nodded and pushed back the blankets, settling in next to him. He rolled onto his back again and I worked my hand around the sheets until my fingers wound through his. I leaned my head on his shoulder until his breathing became slower and deeper. The Doctor pulled his hand away in his sleep and I rolled onto my side. Moments later, I felt strong arms wrap around me and The Doctor held me gently. I grinned and fell asleep soon after. I had never slept that well in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction, darlings.
> 
> Remember, requests are always welcome and you can follow me @KellyThePhotographer on Tumblr. :D
> 
> Also, if you liked my work, please, please, PLEASE take a moment to hit that kudos button! <3


End file.
